


Tinsel Time (Baby got Back)

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about that bass (LMAO).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel Time (Baby got Back)

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:**  
>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #24: [Santa putting presents under the tree](http://i.telegraph.co.uk/multimedia/archive/02388/Father-Christmas_2388754b.jpg), for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Stockings, for HD_fluff's prompt: [Stockings hung by the fire](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/332758_original_zps6f49aca6.jpg), _and_ for Adventdrabbles' prompt #24: [Pugs in tinsel](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/38358-Fawn-Pug-pups-playing-with-Christmas-tinsel-white-background_zps0db48578.jpg.html). 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Tinsel Time (Baby got Back)

~

“You’re in a hurry.” Ron grinned when Harry looked at him over top his glasses. “You’d think it was a special day or something.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Shut it, you.” 

“Sorry.” Ron bent his head back to his own paperwork. “Just a bit frantic to finish myself, it being Christmas Eve.” 

“Big plans tonight?” Harry teased.

Ron’s head popped up and he gaped at him. He scowled when he saw Harry was smiling. “Git.” 

Harry chuckled. “I’m sure it will be fine, mate,” he said. “She’ll say yes.” 

Ron sighed. “What if she doesn’t?” 

“Then at least you’re not proposing in front of a lot of people?” 

Ron’s eyes went wide. “Not helping!” 

“Sorry.” Harry grinned. “She _will_ say yes, though, trust me.” He filled in one more bit of paperwork and the report rolled itself up and disappeared with a pop. “There! All done and filed.” 

Ron’s report did the same and he grinned. “Me, too.” He stood. “Now come on, let’s get out of here before we get another interoffice memo we have to respond to.” 

“Right.” They grabbed their Auror cloaks and started for the door. 

“So we’ll see you tomorrow at the Burrow, right?” Ron asked Harry as they approached the Ministry Floos. 

“Yeah.” Harry made a face. “If I survive Christmas breakfast at Malfoy Manor.” 

Ron grimaced, clapping Harry on the back. “Well, if you need to, call for backup, mate.” 

“I just may need to,” Harry muttered before stepping into the Floo. He emerged in his living room in time to see that most of the decorations had been put up. 

The stockings were hung on the mantel and had already been stuffed, and the tree was decorated except for the tinsel, which was on the floor to be hung. A Santa with a familiar, shapely bum was bent down putting gifts under the tree. Harry licked his lips, moving closer.

“Hello,” said Draco, glancing over his shoulder to look at Harry. “You’re right on time. As you can see, I just got back from playing Santa the orphanage. I’ll change in a second and then we can finish the tree.” 

“No need to change on my account,” purred Harry. “I’ve no objections to finding a sexy Santa waiting for me, after all.” 

“Is that so? Does this mean I need to wear this outfit all year to make you be punctual?” Draco cocked an eyebrow.

“No, it means that since I’ve been such a good boy today, and all year, actually, that Santa should be sure to be generous when stuffing my stocking.” He patted Draco’s bum.

Straightening up, Draco turned to face him. “You are terrible,” he said. “And this unhealthy obsession with my bum is...disturbing. But I suppose I’m stuck with you.” 

“Mm, I suppose you are.” Harry leaned in for a kiss, his hands settling on Draco’s bottom. “And my obsession with your posterior isn’t unhealthy. Plus, who else could you find to sleep with for Christmas at this late date?” 

Draco smirked, winding his arms around Harry’s neck. “I’m resourceful. I’m sure I could manage. Fortunately, I don’t have to put my resourcefulness to the test tonight.” 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” said Harry, leaning in. “I think tonight could call for resourcefulness of a whole different sort.” 

The kiss was just beginning to get interesting when Harry heard the patter of little feet and some growling. He drew back from Draco and looked down. “Draco? Why is there a pug playing with tinsel under our tree?” 

“I was trying to keep her distracted so you two could snog in peace, but I guess that, like me, she likes shiny things.” Pansy Parkinson strolled in, a martini glass in hand. She smirked at them, waving a hand. “Don’t let me stop you.” She pursed her lips. “You two really are lovely together. I’ll just...watch.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “You cannot watch, Pansy. Our deal was that you could stay here and avoid your parents until Harry got home.”

Pansy huffed. “Fine.” Tipping back her glass and draining the contents, she set it down on an occasional table and, bending down, said, “Come here, Baby!” 

Baby the pug just continued playing with the tinsel, growling at it and ripping into it. 

Draco huffed. “Come on, Baby,” he said, leaning down to pick her up. “Time to go home with your mummy.” 

But Baby had other ideas. Growling, she backed away, taking tinsel with her. The tinsel that Draco had been standing on. Draco went down, and he was so close to Harry that he took him with him. They ended up tangled together on the floor.

Pansy clapped her hand over her mouth, but her eyes were dancing with laughter. “Oops! Come here, Baby!” she cooed. 

The pug trotted to her. Pansy picked her up. “Are you all right, sweetie?” 

“Is _she_ all right?” Draco snapped. “I’m the one she knocked over onto his bum!” 

“ _We,_ ” said Harry.

“Oh, you’re both fine,” said Pansy dismissively. She grinned mischievously. “I’m sure Potter can kiss it all better.” She raised an eyebrow at Harry. “Want me to stay and give you pointers on how that’s done?” 

“Pansy!” 

“No, thanks.” Harry smiled blandly. “I know exactly how it’s done.” 

“Harry!” Draco blushed. “Stop it both of you.”

“Why?” Pansy hummed. “The conversation’s just getting interesting.” 

“Goodbye, Pansy,” Draco said pointedly.

“Fine, fine.” Baby still in her arms, Pansy sauntered to the Floo. “Happy Christmas, boys. And see you tomorrow morning. I’ll be sure to inquire about the state of your bum then, Draco.” And with a wink, she was gone in a whoosh of green flame.

“She going to be at breakfast, too?” Harry groaned, resting his forehead on Draco’s shoulder. 

“Yes. And if she says anything about my bum I may take her out back and kill her.” Shifting, Draco winced. “Although it does hurt,” he whinged.

“Oh, don’t you worry about your bum, or any of your bits for that matter,” Harry murmured. “I’ll take care of everything.” 

“I’ll just bet you will.” Draco leaned in to kiss Harry but just before their lips touched he frowned, looking around. 

“What?” Harry asked. 

“I just realised Baby destroyed all the tinsel!” 

Harry laughed. “I think we can manage without it.” 

And they did. 

~


End file.
